Darkman (Earth-300)
: The Rangeveritz technique (Severing his thelmic nerve that receives pain) rendering him unable to feel pain. The other side effects of the operation consist of amplified emotions, extreme depression and uncontrollable fits of rage. The result of this is unchecked flows of adrenaline through his system in states of anger or stress, giving him highly augmented strength, endurance, and rapid healing potential. The effect of having his head dunking into a vat of boiling 191 solvent, rather than killing Peyton, it entered into his bloodstream through a wound. This caused a body-wide mutagenic process that transformed his physiology. * : Darkman could change his appearance into anyone. Sometimes this would happen automatically, like a reflex. ** : This was a second side effect of his DNA change, He can mimicking the appearance of any form of clothing, camouflaging with his surroundings. It should be noted that these are only copies and not the real things. Example: He can copy a gun outsides but not it's working inner parts. * * * : While not a Speedster, he can keep up with a moving car and helicopter at 300 mp. * : * * Things that can kill or stun and hurt a normal human, have very little effect on him. * * * * : Darkman can mimic someone's body right down to their DNA, copying their abilities for a limited time. * : Dog level. * : While not super level, he can see better than most normal humans at night. * : After he became Darkman, his mind began storing everything he sees, hears or learns. * : Thanks to mutagenic process that transformed his physiology, he no longer needs to sleep, eat and take in air or drink liquid to live. ** * : Because of the changes to his DNA, his mind immune to mind control, to telepathy, mind scans and mind wipes. | Abilities = * ** * : He can become anyone or no one. ** ** * : Learned after his transformation. * * It should be noted that his highly augmented strength, endurance, and rapid healing make him dangerous in close combat. * He can study his prey for weeks without his prey knowning he was there. * : His training and lifestyle demanded much determination, and he was rarely known to give up or surrender especially in physical confrontations. * : His opponents often fear him due to the (arguably true) rumors of his insanity and ruthless tactics. * : He has on many occasions frightened criminals into giving him information he wants, and sometimes resorts to methods that many heroes shy from, like threatening a killer by burying him alive. * : He has a superior inquisitive mind as a scientist and even more as Darkman due to his mind began storing everything he sees, hears or learns. * * | Strength = Above Human level. | Weaknesses = * : Side effects of the Rangeveritz technique consist of amplified emotions, extreme depression and uncontrollable fits of rage. * : His form changing is like using a muscle, he has to will it to work while keeping the shape he wants. He can copy a gun outsides but not it's working inner parts. * : unable to feel physical sensations. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Character is a mix of Darkman, Clayface and The Question | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Jamaicans Category:Brown Skin Category:Black Race Category:Mutates Category:Darkman Category:Earth-300 Category:Characters adapted from other works